Physical Tension
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: A young Al Bhed female starts to have extreme emotional feelings for the Organization XII's Cloaked Schemer. What will happen when he hear's her confession after weeks of keeping everything bottled inside. Rated M ONE-SHOT Please R&R  Cross-Over


_**A/N: Good evening my fellow readers.~ I know I owe a lot of requests to stories I have yet to finish or at least give one more chapter that I promise will get them done before the end of the year. School does tend to get in the way of expressing the muse at times. For now, this will remain as a One-Shot. But if I get enough positive reviews, I shall write more. I hope you all enjoy this lovely fan fiction that was inspired by a role play between the author VIZexion and myself for his birthday. Please don't forget to R&R.~**_

_**~Kivanfangirl **_

* * *

><p>After taking a much needed shower, Rikku stood out on the airship deck with a towel around her shoulders, her blond hair down as she wore an orange silk night gown that went down right above her knees. She lets out a soft sigh while rubbing the towel along the ends of her hair.<p>

While gazing into the clouds of the evening sky, Rikku allowed the troubling thoughts in her mind wander about as she closed her eyes.

For the past few weeks, Rikku and her company traveled with a stranger from another world that offered a great deal of assistance with helping her cousin Yuna defeat Sin.

The only catch was that he was going to sacrifice himself doing so. Rikku had tried several times to persuade him to do otherwise, for he would willingly do so without a second thought, since he did not hold much value to his life. Whenever she would ask him why he wouldn't reconsider..he only gave her a blank stare and stated that "..it was for the best.", which broke her heart.. The more that Rikku thought about losing Zexion, the sadder she felt herself be. Rikku had grown quite found of him. Several times along their journey, they would just sit for hours on end just talking about their homelands, interests and just things in general.

While she thought about Zexion, she found herself feeling warm again. She lets out a sigh, shaking her head. Rikku felt like she had defeated the purpose of taking her shower. She now found herself feeling hot and bothered..again. The young blonde hits her head against the railing of the ship and lets out a soft moan, hopping that the cool metal would snap her out of it.

From behind her, Rikku could hear soft footsteps advancing towards her. For a time, she ignored the sound until she heard a huanting voice call to her.

"Rikku..is everything alright?", Zexion asked in a calm but concerned tone.

The young Al Bhed lets out a sigh before pulling herself up from the railing, but refusing to turn around. "Um..y-yeah. I'm fine." she lies softly.

She could just imagen his confused look that he gave her, causing her to turn around slowly. As she looks up at him, she took notice that he was staring at her. Rikku waves a hand in front of his face a little.

"Zexion..you there?" she asked, trying to gain his attendtion.

The Cloaked Schemer shook her head quickly and blushed faintly for being caught, staring.

"W-why yes." He mirrors her actions and shakes his head. "Forgive. I didn't mean to stare..Aren't you cold?" he asked, inquiring about her nightgown.

Rikku looks down at her current attire and shook her head. "No. I'm actually really warm." she says, rubbing her arms a bit. Even if she was shivering, she still felt warm.

Zexion comes closer to Rikku and places a gloved hand on her shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "You're shivering..here." He unzips his cloak and wraps it around Rikku's shoulders in order to keep her warm. She gives him a warm smile, tilting her head at him as she held onto the ends of it. "Hen..thankies." She looked into his dark caring eyes as he stood beside her in a black dress shirt and pants.

Rikku bites her lower lip, looking away from him. She couldn't hold in how she felt about him any more. "Zexion..there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she says softly.

He nods, listening to her. "What is it Rikku?"

"Ever since that day I met you back in Luca..I've gotten to know you pretty well and we've become really good friends. But..as of late..I've felt like being more than just friends..if you catch my drift." she says with a deep blush over her cheeks.

Zexion smiles at her, lightly making her face him as he turns her towards him. He gave her a gentle smile as he looked into her bright green eyes. "If I had a heart..I would say the same for you, Rikku." he says softly.

Her eyes go wide with disbelief. Did she just hear his words right? "What...? You mean you..you like me too?" she asked in disbelife.

He gives her a single nod. "That is correct, Rikku. Why have you been hiding what you felt?"

Her shoulders drop from their excitment as she frowns. "..because you were going to throw your life away in order to help Yunie..I..I just don't know what I would do if I lost either of you. You've become a really good friend of mine and I just..don't want to lose you." Rikku throws herself into his arms as she sheds several weeks worth of tears onto the Cloaked Schemer's shoulders. For a moment, he felt awkward about the situtation before slowly wrapping his arms around the poor girl who was currently crying on his shoulder over the thought of his death.

Zexion held onto Rikku for a good ten minutes before she calmed down as she heard Zexion's coo'ing phrases to ease her mind. Telling her things such as, 'he would always be there beside her if she needed him.' and, 'he would do his best to make sure she didn't lose anyone she cared for.'

"A pretty girl, such as yourself shouldn't be crying. It doesn't suit you." he says softly, brushing away some of her tears from her cheeks.

Rikku gave him a small smile as she wipped out her eyes. "Hen..okay. I-I'll try not to cry.."

He nods with a small smile of his own as he leans down towards her to whisper. "That is good to hear. I don't like seeing you in tears, Rikku."

She looks up to him with a soft look as her eyes got a little heavy with each inch she got closer to him. "Niether..do I.." she whispers as she closes the space between the two of them and kisses him softly.

At first, they started out in a slow kissing pace. But as Rikku drew herself closer to him, she knew right away that she wouldn't be standing there for much longer. They break apart from the passionate embrace as they give each other a knowing glance. Within seconds, Rikku takes Zexion by his right hand and leads him through the smaller doorway that lead to a back hall to her bedroom. After making their way to her room, she makes sure to lock her door. Even though it was at night, she knew that there were some people on either side of her room who were light sleepers and didn't want them to come in uninvited, one of them being her Big Brother. It would have been too awkward for all the wrong reasons.

Once everything was secure, the rest of the evening was a blur. Between the random tossing of the clothes to her falling on top of him while trying to back him into her bed. Although it was a heated moment, Zexion still treated her like a gentlemen, by carefully taking her close off with care.

In all her years of bouncing between islands and intense, near death battles..Rikku never felt so nervous or excited in her entire life. However, she felt a little sad that he could not feel as much as she could but Rikku made it her secret motive to make sure that he would at least enjoy himself..even if she was new to this physical love and surprisingly, so was he.

Rikku looked down to Zexion as she straddled him between her legs while he held onto her hips firmly. She leans down to him and kisses his lips softly with a smile. "Just..start off slow, okay? I'll let you know when to pick up the pace.."

Zexion gives Rikku a nod as he watches the beautiful blonde above him hold onto him as she starts to move herself onto him at a slow pace, earning a pleasurable yet painful moan from both lovers. Rikku had to bite her lower lip as she moved in and rest on top of him as she felt a sever burning pain between her legs. Although out of breath, he gave her a concerned look.

"Are..are you alright Rikku?" he asked.

Swallowing her breath, she nods, stealing a kiss from him as she gave him a smile. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine. Just a little pain." Without another word, she sat back up and continued to move herself up and down his shaft as he thrusted back into her. For several minutes, Rikku and Zexion moved together at a synchronized passe, panting breathlessly and moaning softly as they both felt themselves coming closer and closer to their peeks. Rikku throws her head back as she holds onto him a bit tighter, "..Zexion...please..don't hold back..ah..I know I won't.." she pants breathlessly.

In the heat of the moment, all he could do was close his eyes as he felt the rising heat of their passion flow through him and into Rikku within seconds of her hitting her climax. Rikku lets out a soft crying scream of pleasure before coming down from her high and falling on top of Zexion, both completely spent and out of breath.

She gives him a warm glowing smile, letting out a sigh. "Zexion..I feel_ so_ tired.." she says with a small laugh.

He smiles down to her, kissing her forehead softly. "Then get some sleep, Rikku. I will still be here in the morning."

She lets out a yawn before reaching over to the side of her bed to get her green blanket and wraps it around the both of them, nuzzling up against his chest while hugging him. "Okay...night night..."

With in seconds, she falls asleep on top of him while he watches her, threading his fingers through her silky blonde hair. Zexion found himself smiling down at the young lady in his arms. She made him feel like she was the answer to the missing half of himself. In the future, he wanted to make sure he kept his little ray of hope and happiness in a positive mood as often as possible. And if that involved him staying around a little while longer well...he was sure that no one back in Castle Oblivion would miss him terribly. He could afford to spend a little more time beside Rikku to make the both of them happy. Pleased with his rational idea, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he thought of the various ways he could bond better with Rikku and to keep her happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy birthday, VIZexion.~ 3<br>_**  
><em><strong> ~Kivanfangirl<strong>_


End file.
